In Destiny's Hands
by JessarAnn22
Summary: Bella and Edward are meant to be together.They grew up together and eventually found love with one another.When something unforseen,and tragic happens that takes Edward out of Bella's world will they manage to find their way back to eachother? AH to start
1. Preface

_AN: So this is my first fanfiction. I hope it doesn't suck too badly, and I hope the whole concept isn't too overdone. I have a pretty clear idea of where I want this story to go. Please read and review. I want to know what you all think, good, bad, or ugly. Sadly, I do not own Twilight or its characters; they belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. _

Preface-

I never thought my life would ever come to this. In fact if you told me a year ago that I would be standing here in my bathroom with a fistful of my doctor prescribed crazy pills about to end my life I probably would have laughed out loud. A year ago I had everything I had ever wanted. I was blissfully, incandescently happy. They say no one's life can be perfect, but a year ago I would have silently disagreed with a coy, knowing smile.

A year ago I didn't have a cocktail of pills I was supposed to take every day. One for every function my now zombie like self had to perform. I had a pill so I could sleep, a pill so I could hold down my food, one to prevent the panic attacks I had been suffering from, and one to ease my depression. The thing is that none of them helped. They just made me feel even deader inside.

As I looked in the bathroom mirror I was appalled at the face that looked back at me. I never thought I was particularly beautiful, in fact I always thought of myself as plain, average in every way, although for some reason everyone in my hometown Forks seemed to disagree. Now the _thing_ staring back at me was not me at all. It was a ghost of who I used to be. It had roughly the same face, granted it was a bit shallower around the cheeks, and my complexion was even more palled than its normal near albino shade of creamy white. But one look at my eyes was enough to make me stagger back in horror. They weren't my eyes at all; they were the eyes of a dead person. There was not light in them anymore, no emotion at all, I wanted to cry at this site but my eyes had cried up all their worthless tears in the past year. I had cried several lifetimes worth of tears in the past year, a stupid meaningless action, and there was not one drop left to cry one tear for myself, and what I was about to do.

I had never been a suicidal person, but then again this wasn't me we're talking about this was _the thing_. I really saw no other option besides death at this point. Nothing in my life mattered anymore; I was just going through the motions for those around me, the people I knew I loved, but couldn't keep on going for. That was the only part I felt bad for; doing this to my family, my friends, I hoped they would forgive me. I let myself think about them for a second about Charlie and that helpless look he had on his face every time he looked at me now, He wanted so desperately to help me, but it really wasn't his fault. There was nothing he could have done to make this better. I thought about Renee in Phoenix who would blame herself for this as well. She would think if she only came out here and stayed with me for longer, or if she forced me to move to Phoenix with her none of this would have happened. She would also be wrong. Then I thought of my friends, the people who I had grown up with, who were as much my family as Rene and Charlie. I thought about Alice and Emmett, and Jasper, and Rosalie and I knew they would all be beyond devastated and they too would rack their brains and torment themselves with thought of how they could save me, heal me, make me better. But I knew they never could. They were not _him_.

In the past year I attempted in vain to block out all thoughts of him. As much as I loved him, I didn't want to remember him, it hurt too damn much. Every thought that I had of him seemed to bring with it a pain that seemed impossible to survive, but somehow, despite all logic I kept on going. But how could I forget when everything I did, everything I said, everything I _was_ held some sort of reminder of _him_. In what I knew would be my last minutes of life I let my mind drift to my forbidden thoughts. I remembered in vivid, excruciating details his perfect, beautiful face. I remembered his eyes so full of life, and his breathtaking crooked smile he reserved only for me. I let myself recall all the times he made me laugh, how it felt to have his smooth, strong lips against mine, and how amazing it felt to hear the words "_I love you_"in his sweet melodic voice.

"STOP" I yelled to myself out loud. I couldn't do this anymore. I couldn't let myself remember, in a few minutes this would all be over. It was these last thoughts of him, in such real detail that made me even more certain of what I had to do. I took a glass of water from the sink and squeezed the pills in my left hand and carefully making sure I avoided another glance in the mirror I made my way back to my room. I was sure to be quiet so I tiptoed not wanting to wake up Charlie who was sleeping in the other room. When I got to my room I placed the pills and the water on my nightstand and sat down on the foot of my bed.

I sat in silence for a few moments trying to clear my mind. It wasn't working. All I could think about was the idiotic part of my brain that thought once this was all over; once I ended this, I would see him again. That he would be waiting, grinning from ear to ear, and take me in his arms and kiss me, saying something corny like you see in movies. Something along the line of "I've been waiting for you". The more sensible, logical part of my brain knew better than to hope for this. I've never been a very religious person, and I never had any concrete views on the afterlife, but I was aware that what I was about to do was considered to be wrong, and if there was a heaven I would most likely not end up there because of it. I was okay with that all I wanted was freedom from my pain, an eternity of black nothingness was a more than welcome relief from the unimaginable pain I was going through. I was shaken from these thoughts when I heard my cell buzz from its spot on the nightstand.

I looked over and saw the name that flickered across the screen. 'Alice'. I let it ring, and a minute after the ringing stopped my phone buzzed again indicating I had a voicemail. I knew I had to act quickly. Despite the fact that it was nearly three in the morning I wouldn't put it past Alice to drive here and check on me if she had one of her uncanny hunches that something was wrong with me. Alice always seemed to know when something big was going to happen. I felt a fresh shot of pain when I realized that meant that Alice would be the one to find me. I felt horrible and selfish at this thought, Alice had been like a sister to me, and I loved her as one. I hated to think of her usually bright and perky features contorted in pain and horror at what she would see when she opened the door.

I didn't let this thought hold me back too long, I had my mind set. I reached out and took the pills and glass in my hands and positioned myself so I was leaning up against my pillow against my headboard. I was surprised at how eerily calm I was at the prospect of death, but I attributed that to the promise of peace that lay ahead of me. I looked up at my ceiling and whispered "I'm sorry" to no one and everyone in particular, and put the handful of pills in my mouth, took a big gulp of water and swallowed. I didn't count how many I had taken, but it took me 3 big gulps before they were all down.

I felt myself begin to slip immediately, and I let myself slide down my bed so my head was flat against the mattress. I closed my eyes, as I heard the buzzing in my ears begin to intensify. I've always heard that your life flashed before your eyes in your last moments, but all I saw was him. Edward. I was able to think his name in these last moments, without the usual knife twisting pain in my heart that had accompanied it in the past year, perhaps because I was confronted with all these happy memories. Our first meeting when we were five years old, when he stayed in my room all night comforting me when I found out about my parents' divorce when I was ten, when he patiently taught me to drive when we were fifteen, when we were sixteen and he told me he loved me for the first time, our first kiss, our first official date, the first time we made love, all of these memories opened up a floodgate of more happy memoires, and for the first time in a year I felt a small smile slowly creep on my face.

I guess it made sense that he was what flashed through my head in my last moments because he _was_ my life. He was my everything, my best friend, my confidant the person I could tell anything to, my protector, my soul mate, my lover, and so much more that I could not possibly put into words. I guess I was lucky in that sense, that I had found him. In my short twenty years on this planet I had loved and been loved more than anyone could hope to in their whole lives. I felt life begin to slip away from me as I managed to twirl the ring that I still wore on the third finger on my left hand, a reminder of an unfulfilled promise, a life that could have and should have been. I felt a strange feeling overtake my body as if I were drifting through the air, or wading in water, and I vaguely heard my phone go off again out of instinct I went to look who was calling but my head felt like a hundred pound weight I could not move it, or my arms for that matter. I guess it was almost over.

At that very moment through the haze that was going on in my head I heard what sounded like a gasp coming from across the room by the window. This confused me. Had Alice gotten here already? Would she 'save' me in time, and thrust me back into a life of misery? But this gasp didn't sound like it came from little pixie like Alice it was deeper, it sounded like it came from a man. Before I could process this the stranger spoke.

"No" was all it said in a tone that was hushed but filled with urgency, despair and pain. "Bella, No!" The voice said again in that same sorrow ridden manner. The voice sounded like it was coming from directly above me now, but it wasn't the tone that shocked me it was the familiar feeling I got when listening to this voice. It was achingly familiar, different in a way, smoother, even more velvety but so much the same; beautiful, and melodic but now in an otherworldly sense. Once the shock set in at my recognition of the voice I attempted to open my eyes to see if what I was imaging was somehow possible. It was not easy. My eyelids felt like they weighted a thousand pounds each but when I opened them the sight before me was enough to take my breath away even in the state I was in. My heart almost burst with joy at what I saw.

He was different in a way, just like his voice, but there was no doubt it was him, He was still as beautiful as I remember him, if it weren't impossible I would say he was somehow now even more perfect. His features were sharper, more angular, and his skin seemed to glow in the moonlight. When I looked in his eyes I saw a look of pure, intense pain. His eyes were the biggest difference. They used to be the most glorious shade of emerald green, eyes that I couldn't help but get lost in every time I peered into them. Now they were the most intense shade of golden brown I had ever seen, beautiful in their own way. I guess these differences were due to the fact that he was now an actual angel, and not just my own personal angel. I don't see though why God felt it necessary to change anything about him, he was already too perfect for this world.

I wanted to stare at him forever, to never let him out of my sight. "I knew you would come for me" the part of my brain that was fully anticipating this outcome slurred out of my throat which I felt tightening and closing by the moment. I didn't care about the discomfort or the panicked look in his flawless face as he lifted me up off my bed, and I felt the feeling of air whoosh past us indicating we must be on the move. All I cared about was that my angel had come for me, and maybe there was a heaven that awaited us, but it could have been hell for all I cared as long as he never left my sight again. This was the last thought to run through my head before I lost the tentative grip of consciousness that I had been fighting for.

_AN: That was kind of a lot longer of a preface than I wanted, but oh well. Sorry for the depressive suicidal Bella. I hope it all wasn't too corny. The next chapter is going to be a little over a year before this one takes place, so all will be revealed in time. Please review and let me know what you think. The more reviews I get the faster I will post the next chapter; that is if I don't find out this one sucked completely. _


	2. Chapter 1

_AN: As I said before this chapter is a little over a year before the preface so obviously none of the events of the preface happened yet. Just so we're clear this chapter takes place during Bella and Edwards first year of college, and they are both 19 years old. Please read and review. I still don' t own Twilight or its characters; they all belong to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer._

Chapter 1- BPOV

"Can you please remember to pack my hairdryer?" I called from our bedroom as I was finishing packing the last of the things I needed to bring home for winter break. I sighed as I thought about going home. I was happy to go back to Forks if for no other reason than to see my friends and my dad again. But as excited as I was for the reunion I was going to miss all the alone time that Edward and I have here.

"I got it already" he called from the bathroom of the apartment we shared. Edward and I decided to go away to school together, much to the horror of my dad Charlie. I think he almost had a heart attack when I told him that not only was his only daughter going away to school, but she was going to Dartmouth, which was in New Hampshire on the other side of the country. Then to top it off Edward and I decided that since the majority of the time we didn't have classes would be spent with each other anyway, we might as well just get an apartment together. Charlie didn't necessarily love the idea of his then eighteen year old daughter sharing an apartment with her boyfriend, but I think deep down he understood that Edward and I weren't just a typical high school romance and he begrudgingly gave me his consent to go.

And the past four months, we've been in school have been among the best of my life. It felt liberating to be on my own, and although I had my reservations about going to an Ivy League school I found that to my surprise I thrived in the challenging environment. Overall I finished my first semester of college with a 3.7 GPA. But without a doubt the best part of all was the fact that I had Edward with me to share all my new experiences with.

Edward and I have shared nearly every experience you can think of since we met when we were five years old, so it seemed fitting that we were at college together. We made a pact when we were freshmen in high school that we would go away to school together, because neither of us was content with the small town life that Forks had to offer. We both wanted to see more of the world. I was almost ready to let that pact go, because when it came time to apply to schools, I found out that most of the schools Edward wanted to go to were very hard to get into, and extremely expensive. That was no problem for him, since he was pretty much a genius, and his family had all the money in the world.

He went through the motions and applied to safety schools telling me that he would go wherever I went, that it didn't matter to him where he got his education, as long as I was there with him. I wasn't going to let myself hold him back, when he was capable of so much more, so I had planned on making the hardest decision of my life and letting him go. After making this decision I was a little more than shocked when I got my letter in the mail saying that not only was I was accepted to Dartmouth, but the scholarship they gave me was enough that the college fund I had for myself along with the portion Charlie and Rene had promised to help with was enough to cover the difference, since I flat out refused Edwards plea to let him pay for my college education. So here we were at Dartmouth. Edward was pre-med, he wanted to follow in his father's footsteps and become a doctor. I was an English major, since that was always my passion.

We had come a long way together as best friends and for the past nearly three years as boyfriend and girlfriend. My heart fluttered at the word _boyfriend_, it didn't seem a strong enough word to describe what he was to me. I knew he was my soul mate, the other half of what I am. I guess in a way I've always known that he was something more to me than just my best friend.

From that first time I saw him in the park I think I knew I was in love with him. He was my savior even back then. Our first meeting is probably my first clear memory of my younger days; I was crying because a girl I went to school with was making fun of me. This wasn't unusual since Lauren Mallory; the girl who was doing the teasing didn't like me. I didn't know why, but her hatred for me only grew and intensified throughout my years in Forks. She tried to make high school miserable for me. On this day she was picking on my appearance. I was somewhat of a tomboy when I was younger and I usually wore jeans that I would inevitably get grass stains on, and T-shirts. Today however my mother Rene had dressed me in a hideous polka dot dress that my grandmother had made for me, and my long mahogany hair which was usually thrown back in a pony tail was done in nice neat French braids that hung below my shoulders. Instead of my usual sneakers I was wearing shiny black Mary Jane's with white socks underneath that had lace that came over the top of my shoes. I groaned and complained as Rene dressed me, but she insisted that she didn't get to dress me up in pretty dresses enough, and since I saw it made her happy I kept my mouth shut.

At the park I sat on the swing by myself, while Rene sat on the bench a few feet away talking with another mother. I didn't particularly care that I was by myself, I was actually used to it. I had no brothers or sisters, and no really close friends so I perfectly content on my own.

It was then I saw Lauren walk up to me surrounded by a group of other kids. She was clearly the ringleader. She smiled at me and for a second I thought she was going to ask me to play with them. Instead when she reached me she opened her mouth. "Aw look at Bella, trying to look _pretty_."She said in her annoying nasally voice.

Little five year old me cringed, and blushed. I was painfully shy, and I really hated any attention being paid to me, so this obvious teasing was enough to make me want to run away in humiliation. "My mommy dressed me today Lauren" I said looking at my feet. Lauren ignored my comment.

"Like Bella could ever look pretty, I mean look at that dress." She said in an exaggerated tone. The crowd behind her laughed. "Maybe that's why no one plays with you Bella. You're too funny looking to play with". Again the crowd laughed and I turned an even brighter shade of red. She and he mini cronies then turned and left. I was still looking down trying to will myself not to cry, but a few traitor tears escaped anyway. I just didn't know why she was so mean. I never did anything to her.

After a few minutes I looked up to make sure Lauren and her friends didn't see me cry- that would make it so much worse. That's when I saw him there staring at me under a mess of unruly hair that was the color of a shiny penny. He was sitting by the slides a few feet away from where I was where he was playing with a big looking boy and a teeny girl. He had the most confused expression on his little face. I realized he probably heard Lauren's attack, and maybe he felt bad. I saw him whisper something to the other two kids and get up not breaking his glare on me. I looked away not liking the feeling even at five of people pitying me.

I thought I heard Laurens voice again so I looked up afraid she had come back for another round. Instead she was sitting in the sandbox surrounded by all her friends building an intricate looking sandcastle with a pail of water next to her to make the sand wet enough to mold into the impressive shapes. When I was done appraising the sandcastle I noticed the reason I had heard her voice was that she was talking to the bronze haired boy who was staring at me before. I guess I was wrong he obviously didn't feel too bad for me if he went over to Lauren and started talking to her. Obviously he wanted to be Lauren's friend like everyone else. However they were too far away for me to hear what they were saying.

The next thing I knew Laurens smile faded and I saw the boys foot come back in an exaggerated motion and then swing forward and make contact with the sand creation Lauren had been building. I gasped in shock, no one ever dared to cross Lauren like that. She looked like she was going to cry. The boy then turned to walk away but before he did he purposely knocked into the bucket of water next to Lauren, and it spilled all over her lap. I heard her shriek. "YOU RUINED MY DRESS" she yelled, as the kids behind her tried to stifle laughs. She got up and ran, crying the whole way.

I had to smile. Even though I knew it was mean, Lauren deserved it, she was mean to everyone, especially me. The boy saw me smile, and half his face crept up in a return smile. Had he done that for me? He began to walk over to me, and I looked down suddenly embarrassed. I had no idea why at the time. I heard little footsteps get closer and I knew he had approached the swing set. There were a few long moments where I knew he was standing there, but I didn't look up, and he didn't say anything.

"Hi" he simply said. I didn't look up but I returned his greeting

"Hi", I said in a quiet tone.

"That girl was really mean" I looked up at this, as not to be rude. When I looked at him I blushed again. He was the prettiest boy I had ever seen. I usually thought boys were 'icky' and 'gross' as most five year olds girls did, but this one looked like an angel. It took me a few seconds before I remembered he had said something to me.

"Yeah, that's Lauren, she's always mean. She hates me." I said trying to avoid looking in his pretty green eyes. He looked down now and shuffled his feet.

"Well she's wrong you know. I think you are the most prettiest girl I have ever seen." He said while still looking down at his feet. I blushed a deep crimson shade at his comment, but for some reason I didn't look away, and his gaze eventually met mine again. I didn't know what to say to his comment so I just smiled.

"You're pretty too" I said eventually. I felt like an idiot. I had just met this boy and already I felt comfortable enough to tell him I thought he was pretty. He just laughed at my comment, which made me laugh too.

"Thanks for knocking down Lauren's castle for me. She deserved it for all the mean things she does to everyone" I said changing the subject.

"I know it was not a nice thing to do, but I didn't like seeing you cry. It made me sad" He admitted looking me in the eyes. I smiled once again at this strange boy whose name I didn't even know yet. As if he were reading my mind he stuck out his hand.

"I'm Edward" he said with his hand extended towards me. I took his hand laughing at the grown up gesture.

"Bella" I replied. He smiled when he heard my name.

"Do you want to come play with me and my brother and sister Bella?" he asked excitement clear in his voice. I was glad that I had made a new friend, such a rare occurrence for shy little me. But something about Edward was different. Even though I just met him I felt at ease around him, almost like I've always known him.

"Yeah, that would be fun" I replied in response to his invitation. As I got up to follow him to the spot by the slide where his brother and sister were watching us amused and slightly confused, I tripped off the swing stumbling to the ground. This happened a lot and I could tell that I wasn't hurt, just mortified. I heard Edward chuckle quickly.

"Silly Bella" he said as he reached down to take my hand and help me up. "You have to be more careful". I was mortified when I saw the little girl who must be Edwards sister trying to hide a smile, and the giant tough looking boy who had to be his brother in stitches at my lack of coordination. But I was comforted by the fact that Edward hadn't let go of my hand, the act felt natural, almost like breathing. He pulled me next to him as we made our way over to his family.

I was suddenly pulled from my happy memory when I felt Edward's strong arms snake around me from behind and pull me close. He moved my hair from the back of my neck with his nose and placed warm kisses along the back of my neck. I smiled at his touch and suddenly felt it hard to breath. "What's going on in that pretty little head of yours, love?" He whispered into my neck in between kisses. I turned myself around and wrapped my arms around his neck as his rested comfortably on my hips.

"Just having a flashback" I told him as his hands began to travel up and down my sides. I rested my head on the crook of his neck and sighed. I could never be close enough to him; I always needed to be closer even when it was a physical impossibility. He began to place soft kisses on my exposed neck again. He knew how to drive me crazy.

"Oh yeah, what of?" he asked against my neck. I lifted my face up to give his full access to my lips. He began trailing his kisses up my neck and to my jaw line, laying kisses all along it, as I began to absentmindedly run my hands up and down his chest. He then moved on to plant sweet, soft kisses all along my face, everywhere but my lips. He kissed my cheeks, the tip of my nose, my forehead, even my eyelids. I was finding it increasingly difficult to form a coherent sentence.

"Oh just… the first time we met… and how some things….never change." I managed to breathe out in a husky tone so different from my normal speaking voice. I felt him smile against the corner of my mouth where his lips were currently lingering.

"What is it that never changes?" he asked, curious, as his lips continued their current path.

"Just the fact that you could dazzle me, even at the age of five" I admitted to him as my fingers wove through his messy hair. He smiled again and finally brought his lips to mine, gentle and soft at first, but with the urgency increasing. My mouth responded automatically, as I felt his tongue graze my bottom lip and my lips automatically parted granting him access. I moaned into his mouth, as he pulled me closer. When we pulled away for air I saw his ridiculously gorgeous face break into my crooked smile that I loved more than any other sight in the world.

"The fact that you're the most prettiest girl I have ever seen hasn't changed either" he said as he looked into my eyes. I smiled as his lips found mine again, and I felt him lay me down across the bed hovering over me, his hands beginning to roam my body. I moaned again, as he shifted his position, so his leg was lying in between mine, as his hands rested on my thighs and moved up to my stomach and slipped under the hem of my shirt lightly grazing the skin there. His mouth left my lips much to my dismay but he was now kissing, and gently sucking my collarbone in the spot that I loved. At that moment I heard my phone buzzing on the nightstand and I was brought back to reality. Edward groaned in dismay as I went to reach for the phone. He grabbed it before I did and looked at the ID.

"It's just Emmett" he said as he put the phone back down. My phone's off. He's probably just calling because he lost the flight information, and doesn't know when to pick us up. I'll call him back later" He said as his lips found the same spot they were teasing before. The talk of flight information and picking us up brought me back to the task I was trying to accomplish before this much welcomed interruption. Finish packing. Right.

"Edward" I said in a tone that I meant to sound authoritative but instead sounded like a moan. "As much as I would like to continue this we need to finish packing." That wasn't convincing at all.

"Mmm" he replied. "There's still four hours left before we have to be at the airport" he said as his lips worked their way back up to my mouth again, his hands moving downward. It was nearly impossible for me to focus on any rational thought.

"Yeah but if we don't finish packing now we're bound to-" I was cut off mid-sentence as his lips crashed into mine again, this time with much more force and pure passion. All coherent thought now was gone as I reached to pull his shirt over his head. He smiled into the kiss, and all thoughts about packing, and flights, and winter break, and Forks were momentarily forgotten.  
____________________________________________________________________________________

By 9 o'clock that night our plane had landed in Sea-Tac airport and we were waiting for our luggage by the carousel. Edward's older brother Emmett was picking us up from the airport, but he was running late. I normally hate flying but I couldn't complain about this flight because about a half hour after takeoff I fell asleep with my head on Edward's shoulder and stayed asleep the duration of the almost five hour flight. I looked up at Edward who was staring ahead with a preoccupied look on his face. I knew that look. He was worried about something. He eventually looked down when he noticed I was looking at him and smiled. The look was instantly gone, maybe I had imagined it.

We got our luggage and made our way outside it wasn't as cold as it was in New Hampshire but there was snow starting to flurry down outside the airport. At least it wasn't rain. It was cold enough though. I felt a shiver go through me, and tried to fight it off. When Edward saw this he pulled me to him and wrapped his arms around me and ran his hands up and down my arms in an attempt to keep me warm. I turned my head and nuzzled against his chest and breathed in his amazing scent and immediately felt a million times warmer. We stayed like this for a few minutes without saying anything. There was no such thing as uncomfortable silence between Edward and me.

"Are you staying at your house tonight?" he whispered against my hair.

"I think Charlie wants me home. I haven't seen him in four months; I think he might freak out if I go to stay at your place. I have a feeling he might be a little clingy during the break. On the phone he kept talking about father daughter time, and he wasn't thrilled that we were going to stay with Rene in Florida the last week of vacation. And I know Esme wants you home too, so it looks like we have to sleep alone tonight." I replied dejectedly. He just looked at me and frowned obviously as disappointed as me. This would be the first time I would be forced to sleep without him in a long time and I already missed the thought of his warm body next to mine, and waking up to his angelic face in the morning.

I groaned internally at how pathetic I sounded even in my own head. It was sad how much I needed him; my mother would be appalled that her daughter relied that much on a man. But it was different. I didn't rely on him for material things, or money or anything like that the way some women do on their significant other. I depended on him for my happiness. Despite how corny it sounded he held a place in my heart that no one could ever come close to touching, and I knew he relied on me the same way I did on him.

I stood up on my tippy toes to kiss him, and he met my lips with enthusiasm, and moved his hand to cup my face. I was about to deepen the kiss when I heard a deep laugh come from the street a few feet from where we were standing. "Can't you too keep your hands off each other for any measurable amount of time?"I head a familiar voice say with a laugh. I reluctantly turned away from Edward to the direction of the voice where I saw Emmett sitting with the passenger window rolled down leaning across Rosalie who was sitting next to him smiling at us as well.

Edward just smiled as Emmett came out of the car to help put the bags in the trunk of his giant jeep. When Emmett got to his brother he pulled him into a hug and patted his back twice. "What's up bro, how have you been?"

"I've been good, but God! Let me go so I can breathe." He answered. Emmett tended to get carried away with his hugs. Emmett laughed and pulled away

"Meet any cute Ivy League girls out at Dartmouth?" He asked as he grinned his infamous troublemaker smile at me.

"Why would I want to look at any of the girls there when I already have the most beautiful girl on campus?" He asked with a smile directed towards me. I rolled my eyes and looked down as I felt the familiar blush creep onto my face. He really had no idea what he was talking about. Before I knew it I was wrapped up in a death lock bear hug my feet lifted from the sidewalk.

"And how is my favorite little klutz doing?" He asked as he continued to squeeze me.

"No so good right now Em, as I can't get any air into my lungs, you big goon." I replied my voice contorted in a false anger. I was too happy to see him to be angry at the fact that he was crushing me. He laughed and put me down.

"God it's good to see you guys!" he replied enthusiastically as he went to get into the car. Just as Edward was about to open the door to the back seat, it swung open and a tiny ball of energy leapt out and latched itself to Edward.

"EDWARD!" Alice screamed "I missed you!" Edward smiled as he hugged his younger sister.

"I missed you too Al" he laughed out loud at her enthusiasm. She then looked over at me and flung herself in my direction with as much enthusiasm as before.

"BELLA! I'm so glad your home!" she screamed as she pulled me into a tight hug. "We're going to have so much fun while you're here. We have so much to make up for, and a lot of shopping to do. As much as I love her Rose isn't as tolerant of my shopping trips as you are. Oh I just missed you so much" she rattled off a mile a minute in her musical, high pitched voice.

"Sounds great Alice" As much as the threat of one of her shopping sprees gave me a headache I couldn't say no to her, she was always so enthusiastic and cheerful. She pulled my hand as she headed towards the car, where I noticed Jasper sitting in the seat next to the one that had been occupied by Alice. He smiled and shared his own greetings with us when we got in the car as well, as did Rosalie who was sitting in the front seat. Everyone had insisted on coming to pick us up from the airport so there was not much space left in the backseat of Emmett's jeep, and I had to sit on Edwards lap. Not that that bothered me any.

The hour and a half car ride back to Forks was nice. We all talked and laughed and shared stories, and Edward and I caught up on what we had missed since we were gone. We were the only ones who had gone far for college. Emmett and Rosalie went to Evergreen state college in Olympia where they lived in the dorms since Rose's parents were pretty strict and didn't let her and Emmett live together. They were both in their sophomore year as was Jasper, Rosalie's twin brother. Jasper went to Peninsula College which was about a half hour commute from Forks, and lived at home. He did this to be close to Alice who was the youngest of the group and was finishing her senior year at Forks high school. I was so glad to be together with everyone again.

We had always been close like a little family, the six of us. Since that day at the park Edward and I became inseparable, and since he was really close with his siblings we always played with them as well. Emmett has always been like my big brother too. He was funny, and was constantly pulling pranks on everyone. He liked to tease me about my tendency to trip over the air and found it quite funny when I would fall. But when it came down to it I knew he would always have my back. He was as fiercely protective of me as he was his own sister, and Rosalie.

As with Emmett, Edwards' other sibling and I were very close. Alice was impossible not to love. She was hyper, spunky, and never afraid to speak her mind. We were pretty much opposites, but Alice was my best girlfriend and as close as a sister to me. The four of us did everything together when we were children. I remember running around The Cullen's house playing tag or hide and go seek, or Alice trying to get us to play dress up or house, while the boys ran away.

When I was ten the Hale's moved to Forks, and they almost instantly clicked with our little group. Jasper and Rosalie began hanging out with us all the time as well. Jasper was easy to talk to and always gave great advice. He was always so calm and level headed, and a great match for the rambunctious Alice. They started dating two years ago, much to mine and Rose's relief, after having to hear years of Alice pinning away for him. Edward and Emmett were both wary at first that their baby sister was going out with a guy two years older than her, but Jasper was one of their best friends, so they got over that fast, and were cool about it as long as they didn't have to hear any details of their relationship that would make them cringe. Luckily for her, but not so much for us, Alice had me and Rose for that.

Rosalie was different from her brother in most ways. She often came off snooty, or stuck up to anyone that didn't know her, but to her friends and family she was fiercely loyal and protective. She was almost motherly in her devotion to us all. She also had a temper that could put almost anyone to shame. Rose has been with Emmett since they were thirteen, and they were perfect together. It would be hard to find two other people who could put up with Rose and Emmett, but they balanced each other out perfectly. That wasn't to say that there weren't the occasional fights between them. Okay, more than occasionally, but they were totally in love, and never stayed mad at each other for long.

When we got within the Town limits of Forks, I found myself surprised at how fast the car ride had gone. Everyone seemed to be really tired, so Emmett dropped Jasper and Rose off at their parent's house, before going to mine. When we pulled up I noticed the light in the living room was on which surprised me since it was about 12:30 and I assumed Charlie would be asleep since he had work in the morning. I said goodbye to Alice and Emmett and thanked him for the ride as Edward got out to help me with my bags.

We walked to the front door and I twisted the knob surprised to find it unlocked. Once I had the door open I heard Charlie get up from his spot in the living room, and come over to greet me at the door. He smiled wide when he saw me.

"Well, Hey bells how are you sweetie?" he asked pulling me into a hug. "I missed ya around here. Haven't had a decent meal in four months" He joked. The hug was somewhat awkward as I still had my bags in my hand, and Charlie had never been big on hugging, but it felt really good to be home, and see my dad again.

"I missed you too dad, it looks like you managed ok without me though. I told you, you would." Charlie released me and I put my bags down.

"Yeah, but it's not the same without you here. I can't complain though, with those grades your making. Who would have thought, my daughter at an Ivy League school with near perfect grades. You obviously didn't get your brains from me."

"Stop dad" I complained uncomfortable with the praise. Edward was standing behind me smiling. Charlie looked over to him and smiled a friendly smile.

"Hey Edward, how are you doing son. Taking care of my daughter out there I hope." He said shaking Edward's hand. As far as fathers and daughter's boyfriends go Edward and Charlie were on good terms. Edward had been around since I was little, so my dad had more than enough time to get used to him. I think he wasn't even surprised when we got together three years ago, even though he would never admit it.

"I'm good Charlie, and I've been doing my best to take care of Bella, you know she's safe with me sir." He responded, he was always trying to convince my father that he could trust him, even though I knew Charlie already did. "Well I should probably get going" he continued "Emmett's' waiting outside."

"I'll bring your bags upstairs Bells" Charlie said, probably trying to be considerate and give Edward and me alone time to say goodbye.

"Thanks dad, you can just leave them on my bed." When Charlie was up the stairs I walked over to Edward and threw my arms around his neck.

"I miss you already" He said while leaning down to kiss me. It was a short but sweet kiss as neither one of us would be happy if Charlie walked in on one of our more heated moments.

"I'll miss you too." I said as I leaned in to kiss him again.

"Are you still coming tomorrow morning?" he asked still hugging me.

"Yep, I'll be there bright and early." I had promised Esme that I would come over tomorrow for breakfast since my father would be at work, and spend the day at the house. Esme and Carlisle, Edward's parent s, were like a second mother and father to me, and I loved them both dearly. In fact in the past four months I had probably spoken to Esme on the phone more times than I had my own mother. I loved her to death, but I often thought of Rene as a fun big sister as opposed to a mother.

"Good. Sleep well love." He said as he kissed me one last time and turned to leave.

"I'll try" I mumbled to myself as he walked out the door. I thought I heard him laugh as he closed the door. I stayed downstairs with Charlie for another half hour filling him in on everything that had been going on with me since I arrived at school. Charlie wasn't big on long phone conversations and didn't even have an e-mail address so I hadn't spoken to him much since I had left. When he went to bed I took a quick shower and got ready for bed. I was exhausted.

I lay in my old tiny bed for what seemed like hours tossing and turning trying to get to sleep, but as tired as I was sleep just wouldn't come. I was starting to get annoyed when I heard a knock on my window. I opened y eyes to turn and look, but I automatically knew who it was. Edward had been climbing my window since we were ten years old. He would often sneak into my room and spend the night after Charlie had determined we were too old for sleepovers. I quickly got out of bed and opened the window letting him in. He stumbled in trying not to make any noise to wake up Charlie.

"What are you doing here? I asked my voice in a fake shock." I shouldn't have even opened the window, I mean they say that vulgar young men such as yourself could only want one thing sneaking into a ladies room at this hour" I joked as I swatted him playfully on the chest.

"Well I am sorry miss, please forgive my insolent behavior, but I couldn't sleep and I thought maybe you would be able to help me with that problem. He said with a cheeky half smile on his face.

"I couldn't either.' I said as I smiled up at him. He kissed my forehead and took my hand and led me towards my bed. He lay down next to me on my tiny twin bed with his arms wrapped around me. I felt my eyelids get heavy immediately. "Aren't we a little old for you to be sneaking in my window?" I asked in a groggy voice.

"It reminds me of old times. When I would sneak over and spend the night. Then I would have to creep out before Charlie got up. The whole danger element is kinda exciting you know and I'm not _that_ tired" He said in a suggestive tone, but I could tell by his voice that he was as close to sleep as I was.

"Mmm, well as appealing as letting you have you way with me while my father is in the next room sounds…" I said in a sarcastic voice. "I'm really sleepy." Involuntarily I yawned just at that moment as If to prove my point.

He laughed. "Well there's always tomorrow." He said as he reached up to hold my face just under the chin and bring it up to his own.

"Don't think just because we live together, Charlie wouldn't kick your ass if he found you in a compromising position with his only daughter." I said with my face only inches from his. He smiled and brought his mouth to meet mine. I kissed him back in earnest despite my exhaustion.

When we broke apart he let his forehead rest on mine. "I love you" He said before he closed his eyes. "I love you too." I managed to get out before my eyes closed as well. Laying in his arms sleep came incredibly fast. I was drifting in some happy dream of Edward and me sooner than I could imagine. _It was good to be home.  
______________________________________________________________________________________

_AN: This chapter is sort of just an intro chapter. I know it was long, and not all that interesting but I will try to pick up the pace with the next chapter. However I need reviews before I post it. I need to know if I should even keep going with the story, and I want to know what you guys think. So pretty please please please review. Thanks!_

_-Jess_


End file.
